When D Met B
by dinoatemonster4brkfst
Summary: Dan and Blair deal with their relationship post W, post Chuck and Raina, post Serena and Ben. Now COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks after she had gotten fired from W and then rehired again, Blair still had not talked to Dan about his help getting her rehired at W. She knew he had gone to bat for her and yet she still couldn't admit it to herself to say thank you so she continued to avoid his presence until he showed up at her penthouse. "Humphrey, what are you doing here?" Blair asked him shocked to see his presence in her home. "Don't worry, I'm not here to see you we aren't friends after all, I'm here to find Serena," Dan explained. "Oh well she's not here, I assumed she was with your roommate Ben," she replied. "No, no she wasn't at home, well thanks anyways, tell her I stopped by," Dan turned to leave. "Dan," Blair stopped, she wanted to thank him but didn't say anything as he turned and looked at him, "I assume you'll be at Chuck's party tonight and I know Serena will be there, as will I, although we are not friends it might be nice to see you there,".

Blair looked haughtily away from Dan and picked up her jacket and coat and prepared herself for the weather outside. "On your way out?" he asked her. "Yes, I'm off to see a movie," she answered as she pulled the hair out from under her jacket, "Walk with me Humphrey," as they both exited the penthouse.

Two hours later Blair arrived back home she had to get ready for Chuck's party. After hours of prep Blair arrived at the party to see Serena snuggling up to Ben, Chuck with Raina, and Dan and Nate drinking glasses of scotch on the sidelines. She wandered her way over to Dan and Nate at the bar and ordered herself a glass of champagne. She turned to them glass in hand and smiled, "Nate. . . Dan you two look nice this evening. Humphrey I'm glad to see you got rid of that horrible tie you seemed to be wearing everywhere," Blair smiled sweetly. Dan smiled back and shot her back a remark about her being the spitting image of an ice queen. Nate laughed at them "You two will never be friends will you, please lets just have a drink and enjoy the party," as all three of them turned to look around their surroundings.

It was then that Blair noticed Eric standing across the room so she went over to check on him. She had heard that Eric had been having a hard time so she wanted to say hi to the young man she considered a surrogate brother. "Eric," she said. "Hello Blair," Eric responded. "Care to dance," Blair asked. "Don't you have a line of suitors waiting for your dance card," he asked. "Sure, but none of them are so smartly dressed as you," Blair responded. Eric laughed and led Blair to the dance floor.

Nate saw Blair dancing with Eric and Nate smiled and pointed it out to Dan. "Looks like our ice queen has a heart after all Dan," he said as they laughed at Blair towering over Eric and smiling at him as he led her around the dance floor. The song ended shortly and Nate left Dan to go pursue dancing with a new girl at Columbia he had a thing for, she was tall, blond, and long-legged. Dan stood there sipping his scotch as he watched Nate flirt with the blond, Eric chat with a friend, and Blair dance with some ivy league creep. Blair was dressed in a long silver dress that scooped in the back, it was no doubt that she looked amazing, it was just too bad that she had to attract such "high class" losers in it.

Dan was watching her on the dance floor when Serena came and stood next to him. "Who are you watching Dan?," Serena asked smiling "Oh you know just a red-head from my English class," Dan said nonchalantly. Serena laughed "well why don't you ask her to dance instead of just watching her silly,". Dan laughed and ordered another scotch as he turned and saw Chuck pull Blair off the dance floor and into the next room.

A few minutes later Dan saw Blair enter the room again, her cheeks flushed and her face seemed to show anger all over. He saw her look around for Serena or Nate but saw both of them occupied with other people so she wandered across the floor to the bar where Dan was. She ordered a scotch and swallowed it in two big sips. "What's wrong Blair," Dan asked her. "Nothing! Another," she answered as she took another big sip of her new drink. "Come on Blair, talk to me" Dan asked. "No," she finished her drink and turned to walk away, but Dan uncharacteristically stopped her as she placed her glass down and caught her in his arms "Let's dance," he said as they moved out onto the dance floor.

As she he held her on the dance floor she closed her eyes for a second and felt the liquor she has just drank She couldn't believe what Chuck had just told her. His relationship with Raina was real and not fake, and he would rather loose the Empire to be with Raina than hurt her; he had just wanted Blair to know from him. It destroyed her inside to realize that Chuck would rather loose the Empire than Raina, especially after he had used her to get it back from Jack. "What was she, worthless?" she asked herself. She felt her eyes welling up with tears and she looked up at Dan, she felt him rub the top of her back with his hand and she looked down. The song ended and she left the dance floor and went back to the bar. Dan followed her, and ordered another drink as well. She sat there angry but then she knew what she needed now was not another drink, but revenge. "I'll be back shortly," she said.

All night she tried to drive a wedge between Chuck and Raina, but nothing seemed to work and she still saw them at the end of the night go off arm in arm. Serena had left hours before with Ben to go back to the loft in Brooklyn she assumed and Nate seemed occupied with his blond; so she decided it was time to go. Nate bid her goodbye as she put her jacket on and went down the street to the a bar. A moment later she got a blast that she was seen at the bar alone nursing her wounds, Blair didn't care she just sat and stared into her glass.

Half an hour later Dan entered the bar to see Blair nursing yet her drink. He sat down next to her and ordered a scotch. He looked over at her, and said hello. She laughed, "Come to gloat Humphrey?" she asked. "Gloat about what?" he said, "I'm here to nurse my sorrows just like you. I was at home and well Serena and Ben, well it was just too much to deal with right now,". "So what brought you here," Blair laughed, "I won't believe you if you tell me chance,". "I saw the blast, needed to get out, and thought you might not mind if I joined you," Dan answered. "You know if I wasn't so drunk already, I might mind, but since I'm pretty sure this is my third drink in the last two hours, well knock yourself out,". Dan smiled finished his drink and ordered another.

An hour later Dan and Blair finished their drinks, put on their coats on, and walked out into the New York streets. They were both drunk and couldn't feel a single bit of the winter cold as they walked through the streets to Blair's. Walking down the street they stopped to wait for a car to pass before they crossed the street and Dan looked over at Blair as she closed her eyes toward the sky to feel the wind on her face.

They entered Blair's penthouse tripping over each other and laughing. As they entered the door Blair kicked off her heals and dropped her coat on the ground. Dan laughed at her and immediately accused of her of leaving the house a mess for Dorota, so Blair picked up her clothing items and carried them back to her bedroom. Back in her bedroom Blair opened her closet door and filtered through her items as Dan watched her drunkenly try to find something to wear. "And why do you think you need to change right now?" Dan asked. "Cause this dress while stunning is particularly uncomfortable. Now unzip me please Dan," she directed as she pulled a soft black shell out of her closet. Dan hesitated to approach her, but did when she yelled at him again to unzip her. He walked up to her and put her arms around her waist and searched for the zipper. He finally found it as his hands lingered on her back for just as second too long as Blair looked over her shoulder and asked "Is it stuck or something Humphrey what's the problem?". He unzipped her and she dropped her dress to the floor as he turned around quickly and yelled "Wow you're not a shy drunk are you Waldorf,". Blair laughed and pulled the soft dress over her head and walked out of her room "Coming Humphrey?" she asked.

They wandered back downstairs as Blair pulled a bottle of scotch out of the cabinet, "Really Blair I think we're done," he turned his head sideways at her. "Don't tell me you're a lightweight," she said challengingly as she walked back upstairs. Back in her room she took a swig of scotch from the bottle as she leafed through her DVD collection and picked out an old french film to watch on the television.

Dan watched her as she looked through the other films and then settled on her bed. "You know what Dan, I know I said you looked nice earlier but I really don't think formal wear may be your thing. Maybe that's why you wear flannel all the time or something, maybe you just instinctively know that formal wear just doesn't suit you,". Dan stood up insulted stepped back from the bed and stared at her. But Blair just got up off her bed bottle in hand and walked over to Dan. She handed the bottle to him, "Drink" she instructed as she undid his tie and threw it on the ground. Dan took another swig as he watched her step back and study him. She sighed and took another step forward and starting pulling his jacket off. "Blair!," he yelled "what do you think you are doing?". "Being an evil dictator of taste!" she smiled back at him and she took the bottle and placed it on the ground as she finally tugged his jacket off. She took another step back and sighed again as she unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. Dan started laughing at her and finally said "If you want me to take my top off Blair all you have to do is ask," he teased. Blair too drunk to get the joke picked up the bottle and said, "Please Humphrey take that horrid shirt off, I'll buy you a new one tomorrow!". Dan laughed and unbuttoned his shirt, took it off, and sat down on the bed in his undershirt and dress pants and asked for the bottle. Blair finally settled on her bed and started wiggling, Dan looked at her awkwardly as he realized she was taking her tights off. "You really loose your lady like dignity when your drunk don't you Waldorf," he said as she threw her tights on the ground. Blair smacked his arm and threw some jaunt back at him as she told him to take his damn shoes off.

And so there they were, two "fake" friends watching films passing a bottle of scotch back and forth between them until they both were to tired to drink anymore. Blair looked over at Dan as she put Casablanca on the television and turned to him: "Dan," she said, "As much as I may regret taking pitty on your poor ass tomorrow, you can stay here if you're too tired to go home, on two conditions,". He asked her what those conditions were and she replied: "A. you absolutely never tell anyone ever that you stayed here, and B. if anyone finds out I can ruin your life,". He replied that those conditions might be acceptable if he could at least have some kind of pajamas to sleep in to which Blair replied sarcastically that "quite honestly she didn't give a damn," and so Dan in protest started unbuttoning his pants threatening to end up in his undershirt and boxers, but Blair laughing so hard just kept repeating "I don't give a damn,". "Blair I'm serious," he laughed "seriously if you don't give me some pajamas I'm going to end up sleeping next to you in my boxers,". Blair at this point, rather uncharacteristically was on the floor laughing as Dan took off his pants in protest and he lied down on her bed arms crossed and pouting. "Here" she said as she threw him a blanket to cover himself, "I don't need to see what you got going on down there, I've heard enough from Serena!" Dan laughed at her as he took another drink and watched as Blair sat back down on her bed next to him.

After a while Dan leaned over and asked Blair what Chuck had said to her at the party, admitting that he had seen her come back upset and he had been worried. Blair went silent. "Sorry Blair, I didn't mean to pry,". Blair rolled over looking at him with her big brown eyes and closed them for a second as a tear began to roll down her face, "He's falling in love with Raina, that's what he needed to tell me. After everything we've been through and all the times he's put the Empire before me, he's falling in love with Raina,". A handful of tears rolled down her cheeks as Blair looked back at the television and watched the movie. Dan rolled on his back and watched the movie too for a second before he looked back at Blair and reached his hand out for hers. "You could do better," Dan told her as he saw her bite her lip watching the movie, and she saw her look over at him and squeeze his hand as she sat up and took another swig all the while not letting go of it.

Blair looked at Dan and sat up to face him. "You know Serena may be my best friend, but you could do better too Humphrey, she's not exactly the most dedicated of women. I told her she was lucky to have you, a good man, who never seems to stray, and yet look at her, she's just so damn selfish sometimes," Blair muttered. Dan reached for the bottle and took a big gulp, and passed it back to Blair who did the same. They went back and forth like this for a good ten minutes in silence just staring at each other in solitude until finally Dan put the bottle down on the bedside table. He stared at Blair for a good minute solid, and Blair started to worry because she had never seen him look at her this way before. And then all of the sudden he scooted closer to her on the bed and placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes for a second reacting to the touch of his hand and then felt him kiss her.

It was a soft kiss, and to be honest, not a bad one. She was shocked, this was something she had never expected, but she didn't dislike it. He pulled back and looked away ashamed of what he had just done, but something had changed between them and as he looked back at her, Blair leaned over and kissed him. They sat there for a while kissing on the bed until it was too much to bear and Dan ran his free hand up her bare leg. Her skin was soft beneath his fingers and he rubbed his hand up and down her leg slowly moving his hand further up her thigh. When his hands finally moved below her dress, Blair instead of having him slowly move his way up her body simply push him back on the bed and straddled him lifting her dress over her head revealing a deep red lacy lingerie set. Dan stared up at her for a moment, he could barely take it and he knew that he couldn't hide his arousal in this position as Blair rocked back and forth on top of him a bit, so he rolled over lying her on her back and kissed her moving down her body until he reached her waist and then moved back up her body again. He pressed his groin against hers and she sighed beneath him. She could feel him against her and moved her hands down his back around his thighs pressing him against her. She then moved her hand back up his back and wrapped her legs around his waist rocking him against her. When she finally stopped rocking and removed her legs and they lied there for a second and looked at each other finally realizing that they could go further and actually sleep with each other or they could lie down and go to sleep. "Blair," Dan said, "I don't want you to regret what we do tonight tomorrow," he told her. Blair sighed and looked up at him she wanted to sleep with him but knew that the repercussions on her friendship with Serena might be too much. So she leaned in and kissed him one last time pulling away and responding: "I know, I don't want to hurt Serena, please don't say anything to her Dan, this needs to stay between us,". As she rolled over and pulled the blanket over her body. Dan lied there next to her trying to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dan was up before Blair as he put his pants and shirt on and slowly reached for his jacket as he heard Blair sighing in her sleep. He reached for his tie and looked for a piece of paper in her room to leave her a note. He found one and scrawled down: "Had to go home, brunch with R at 10". He left the note unsigned just in case someone else, Serena, read it and walked out the door.

Walking on the city streets in his clothes from the night before, Dan ran into Nate walking toward's Blairs. "Hey man, what are you doing on this side of town and still in your tux? Is this a walk of shame?," Nate asked winking at Dan. "Oh yeah man, I went home with that girl from my English class I think I told you about her," Dan lied through his teeth trying to hide the truth. "Nice man, well I'm just going to see Blair so I better let you get home, call me later," Nate started to walk away. "Oh Nate," Dan called after him, "You might wanna call Blair first, I remember her saying something about having to go to W early this morning, or something," Dan said as he walked away and sighed happy that he had left when he did before Nate found him and Blair.

Moments later Blair awoke to the worst headache of her life and her phone ringing. She looked at it, it was Nate, she answered meakly and told Nate that now was definetly not a good time to hangout. After she hung up the phone, she got up, closed her bedroom door, locked it, and looked at the note on her bedside table. "Oh my God," she thought "last night did happen" and she lied back down in her bed, sunk into her comforter slowly, and started to try to create a scheme for damage control

A week later Blair hadn't yet talked to Dan and she had tried to avoid Serena at all costs, which wasn't hard since Serena spent mot of her time in Brooklyn now anyways and Blair was incredibly busy with her internship. One thing Blair had done was shop and boss Darota and everyone at W around. But finally when the end of the week came, Blair was obligated to go to yet another party she knew Dan would be at; one which she couldn't avoid him at.

She entered the party with some Yale Ivy leaguer on her arm her minions had managed to find for her last minute. At least this way she would have a buffer. She saw Dan frown immediately at the sight of the Ivy league asshole she brought with her. Blair smilled through the party and made small talk with as many people who could get her places as she could until she had made her rounds and was left to the attention of her date. They danced for a while and then went to the bar to get a drink where they were greated by Dan who took a jab at Blair and her date. Her date who was not quick to respond, not suprisingly, but did looked offended at the comment and even more shocked when Blair threw Dan's insult back in his face! With her date still stunned Dan swept Blair out to the dance floor. "You know we need to talk Blair," Dan told her. "Humphrey I remember we aggreed there was nothing to talk about," Blair said to him sternly. They stopped dancing all of the sudden and looked at eachother. "When did this happen," Dan said as he raised his voice, "You haven't even bothered to speak to me since then,". "Don't push it Humphrey," Blair said to him. "Don't pretend that everything is different, everything is still the same between us," Blair told him her face tightening. Dan stopped moving and looked at Blair, his body language changed immediately, becoming cold, and distant as he turned and stomped off the dance floor. Blairs date who had witnessed the scene asked her what it was all about and she told him nothing.

An hour later Nate, Dan, Blair, and Blair's date were all chatting at the bar until Dan threw an insult Blair's way that went too far and Blair trying to hide her emotions left to use the powderroom. After a short while later, Dan went to find Blair in the powder room but couldn't; he instead found her down a quiet hall of the building. They stood there side by side, as Blair stared coldly out the window, until Dan placed his hand on the low part of her back and turned to her. "I'm sorry," he told her, "I didn't mean to go so far,". Dan moved his arm to reach for her hand and Blair finally giving in didn't pull it away. "I know," Blair answered and as looked up at Dan "I know you were just angry with me,". They stared at each other silently for a good minute, until Blair's date walked up behind them and coughed. "Blair," he said, "thank you for inviting me but I think I'm done, in fact," he said pausing again this time more angry than the last, "I don't know why you invited me when obviously you have something going on with Dan," her date looked, and turned away, "Goodnight," he said as he walked away. Blair stared at the floor for a moment, and then stared at Dan, not knowing what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair stared at Dan and yelled at him: "Look at what you did! I lost a perfectly good date over you Humphrey!". Dan laughed at her and smiled smugly. "You didn't even like that prick Blair and you know it, why did you bring him anyways? I know you are not afraid to go to social events without a date." Blair looked away as if Dan had found out some secret she had been hiding. "Come on Blair, admit it you didn't like him at all I know he bored you," Dan said to her. "Fine, are you happy now he was boring and I didn't like him," Blair stared back at Dan. "Why did you bring him then?" Dan asked. Blair sighed and glared at Dan, "I brought him as a buffer Dan," she answered. "A buffer for what?" he asked. "I brought him as a buffer so we wouldn't have to have this conversation!" Blair's voice started raising its tone and Dan looked back at her with a look that was somewhere between confused and hurt. She threw up her arms in anguish and turned to walk away, that's when she turned and saw Serena.

"Dan, Blair, what's going on here?" Serena asked confused by seeing Dan and Blair having a heated conversation that she knew wasn't prompted by scheming. "Nothing Serena, I was just leaving," Blair answered as she walked away. Dan stood there as Serena walked closer to him "Dan," she said "what's going on between you and Blair? Did something happen?". Dan looked at her and then looked down the hall where Blair had gone, "Nothing," he answered "we were just having an argument," and with that Dan left Serena standing there and went to find Blair. He didn't find her though and was instead stopped by Nate who wanted to talk to him about some girl he had met, but Dan was too distracted to really listen. It was then that he received a text from Blair. "Ride home? We can talk in the car."

Dan walked outside and saw the car waiting and got in. He sat there next to Blair who was staring off into the distance. "Dan," Blair said "we're friends okay. Are you happy? You and I are friends. And I know that something happened between us but I love Serena and I know you do too, and well I don't want anything to come between Serena and I so you and I we are just friends," She turned her head to look at him and he was suprised that there were slight tears in her eyes; she looked stressed. Dan looked her straight in the eyes and watched as a tear streamed down her cheek, he moved his hand to brush it away but Blair beat him to it as she rubbed her face. "Okay," he answered.

A week later any drama between them has subsided and they were back to being movie buddies. It was a Thursday night and Dan and Blair were settled on the couch for a movie night when Serena walked in through the door and saw them there together. It was the first time she had realized they were friends, even though she had sensed they were spending more time together than usual. It was a bit shocking to see them together sitting there laughing so she walked straight to Ben's room. Hours later she kept hoping that Blair would leave and the unsettling feeling s had in her stomach would go away. But neither of those things did happen and hours later when she got up to use the restroom, she couldn't believe what she saw. There on the couch lay Blair asleep with a blanket tucked around her, her head resting on Dan's knee who was also asleep on the couch. That unsettling feeling in her stomach only grew bigger.

The closing of the bathroom door woke Dan up as he stretched a bit and looked at Blair. He knew she was tired from her work at W and needed to rest, so he scooped her up and carried her into his bedroom. He took off her shoes and tucked her into his bed. He placed he purse and jacket on the chair next to the bed and sat down at his desk to write. He wrote for a few hours while Blair slept until he fell asleep at his desk. Blair woke up an hour later and saw Humphrey asleep at his desk. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to him. "Dan" she said as she nudged him. "Hmmmm," Dan blinked open his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "You should go to bed Dan," Blair told him. "Mmmm it's okay," he said "You need the sleep more,". "Dan it's your bed and I bet we could share if you promise to stay on your side," Blair offered as she crawled back into bed. Dan sleepily followed her lead and lied down next to her and went back to sleep. Blair got up early the next morning and left before Serena could find out she didn't go home.

And so was their pattern for a while. Blair would come over and they would sit in Dan's room wtching movies until Blair fell asleep and then Dan would sit as his desk and write while Blair slept.

One day Serena was leaving a note for Dan on his desk when she saw the open word document on his desktop. She always loved Dan's writing, especially when it was about her, and decided to read a bit of his latest work. She was sure he wouldn't mind. As she read the document her she stopped smiling and her heart sank, it was a story about love featuring a woman that seemed very much like Blair Waldorf. Serena felt angry all of the sudden and printed out the story to show to Blair. But she was still angry, how dare he be writing about her best friend and what did this mean? Was there something going on between them that she had been blind to. Serena couldn't take it so she deleted the document off of Dan's computer, walked out of the apartment and into the city sun.

When she got home she hurried to Blair's room where she found Blair and Dorota getting ready for an afternoon out. "What is this?" she screamed holding up the printed story. "What's going on Serena?" Blair looked shocked "What are you yelling about I don't know what that is." Serena screamed at her "Dan's story, he's writing about you, that's what this is. I can't believe I was so blind I thought it was so nice that you and Dan were becoming friends, but no you're not friends you're involved aren't you,". "Serena, please! We're not involved, we are just friends. You're my best friend I wouldn't do that to you," Blair pleaded, but Serena wasn't listening and instead she starting reading parts of the story out loud to Blair and recounting how nothing was sacred to Blair, not Blair's relationship with Nate, Serena's relationship with Dan and not even her own father's boyfriend. Blair stared at Serena shocked and looked at the papers that were now strewn all over her bedroom floor, "I think you should move out Serena," Blair said to her forcefully. "I think you should move out immediately," she said.

After berating Blair, Serena took a taxi back to Brooklyn where she found Dan coming home from school. She continued on her shouting spree and yelled at Dan repeating much of the same that she had said to Blair. It was then that he realized she had deleted the document on his computer. Dan couldn't believe it and asked her to leave. Ben had moved out two weeks ago and there was no reason for her to be there anyways. "Go home Serena," he told her, "Please, go home before you dig yourself deeper into this hole,". And with that Serena left and went back home to her mother's who was surprised to see her. Rufus wasn't though as he had expected her since hearing about the incident from Dan.

Dan sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. All that writing, all that work and where had it gone? In his virtual trashcan, he shook his head and opened a book to read.

After Serena left, Blair canceled her plans for the day and collected all the papers Serena had strewn about her room. It was then that she got a text from Dan warning her about Serena and how she had deleted the story and gone "crazy" on him. Blair sat there and looked at the papers, and decided she would read what Dan wrote before she gave the papers back to him. So she lied down on her bed and started reading. She couldn't believe it, it was a beautiful story about two people who were very different and had hated each other for many years but about finding common ground and eventually love in each other. When she finished the story her eyes welled up with tears and she called for a car. She took the car down to Brooklyn and ran up the stairs and knocked on Dan's door.

Dan heard the knocking and answered the door "Blair" he said surprised. Blair handed him the papers and a look of relief came over him. "How did you get this?" he asked her. "Serena she printed out a copy," Blair told him. They were still standing in the doorway looking at each other when Dan asked "Ummm did you read it?". "Yes, I did I hope you don't mind," Blair told him. "Noo, no," Dan answered "of course not, so what did you think?". The question lingered in the air as Blair placed a hand on Dan's chest pushing him back into the apartment. Dan took a few steps back as Blair walked through the door and shut it behind her without breaking his gaze. "What did I think?" Blair said aloud as she dropped her purse on the floor and moved closer to Dan and in that moment she let go of everything, their past, her false judgements of him, and even thoughts of Serena or Chuck. "I thought . . . it was good," she said softly as she gripped the lapel of his shirt and moved in for a kiss. Their lips met and Dan unbuttoned Blair's jacket and it fell to the ground. Their kisses started soft but soon deepened with each kiss. Finally it wasn't enough and Blair kicked off her shoes and started unbuttoning Dan's shirt as they moved toward the bedroom layers of clothing came off one by one until in finally Dan picked up Blair in his arms and took her to bed. They lied there for a moment just looking at each other as Dan looked at Blair he asked her: "Are you sure? If we do this we can't turn back,". As he looked back at Blair he saw no more confusion in her eyes as she answered: "I'm sure," as she kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Blair woke up in the middle of the night, the moonlight shining through the window lightly onto Dan's face in bed next to her. She stared at Dan for a moment and studied his face, it was so peaceful, and his sleep was so quiet she worried he wasn't breathing for a second until he stirred a bit and reached an arm around her and placed it on her back. She could barely believe where she was, but she didn't want to move. Somewhere in the last few weeks Humphrey had become one of the most important people in her life, and she could no long imagine her life without him in it. She felt him stir a bit more and held her breath for a moment not to wake him, but it was too late.

Dan blinked his eyes open and looked into her eyes. "Blair, what's wrong?" he asked her concerned that she wasn't sleeping as he reached his hand over her face and stroked back a curl from her forehead. "Mmmm, nothing," Blair answered, "I just woke up for a moment and realized that this is all real. You are a part of my life, and I don't know how it happened, but now it's hard to imagine anything before you, and then I realized that I didn't want to; and then I got scared that this is just going to be something fleeting, that for years we've hated each other and now that we're somehow on the same page, it will pass away as quickly as it came," Blair looked at Dan worried. She had never let her guard down in front of him like this before, and she didn't want anyone to know that she had either; Blair was a guarded person and it was hard for her to admit any kind of love. Dan looked her straight in the eyes and swallowed as he asked her: "Do you want this to stop? Do you want this to go away?". Blair looked down at the sheets wrapped around her and then scrolled her eyes up the sheets where Dan was, "No, I know that this may seem like it's not right because of Serena, and Chuck, and all our history, but no I don't want this to go away," she looked at him waiting for him to respond. Dan leaned across the small space between them in bed and placed his hand on Blair's cheek, "I don't want to go back to where we were before Blair, I want you in my life, just as you are right now," and with that he kissed her softly on the lips.

His kissed her on the lips again and then on the cheek. He drew his face back from hers for a moment and looked at her, her eyes closed, and the soft moonlight made the color of her skin glow; he couldn't resist her. He moved closer again but this time brushed her hair back and kissed her on the neck, lingering for just a moment until kissing behind her ear and then her mouth again. They lied there for a moment until Blair rolled over and placed her back against Dan's as he wrapped his arms around her. Lying there Dan thought he should let her sleep, but he didn't want to, so he kissed the nape of her neck and then her shoulder as he ran a hand down her stomach and against her thigh. He rubbed her inner thigh gently at first and then slowly started rubbing firmer and firmer until he slipped his hands beneath her lacy undergarmets and Blair turned over pressing herself against him, giving in to his desires. They made love just as they had kissed, first softly until the need became to much and they gave into their passions until exhausted and pleased they fell deep into sleep.

In the morning Dan groanded as he woke up to a loud knocking at his door. He kissed Blair and told her still half asleep, "Don't go anywhere okay?". "Mmmmhmmm," Blair said still asleep. Dan crawled out of bed and pulled on some boxers and walked to the front door. He opened it a crack and peaked his head out. "Hey man," Nate said, "I heard you and Serena had some kind of fight and I thought you might want to go to breakfast," Nate looked at Dan who stood in the doorway still half asleep as Dan blinked twice and said: "What?" as he opened the door just a little bit wider by accident. "I thought you might like to go to breakfast and talk about what happened with Serena yesterday," Nate repeated as he looked past Dan and noticed there were several items of clothing, both men's and women's strewn on the floor behind Dan. Dan saw Nate looking past him, closed the door slightly, and turned looking over his shoulder at Blair's dress, his jeans, and all their other items of clothing on the floor behind him. Dan startled turned quickly now much more awake to look at Nate who gave him a smug look. "Ummm, Nate, I'm realy sorry, I can't this morning, I'm busy with a paper I have to write and I really better get back to work in a minute," Dan said lying through his teeth. "I can see you're busy Dan," Nate smiled, "Sorry to interupt, I better get going, call me later and we'll talk then," Nate asked winking at him. "Yeah sure man, sounds great," Dan said as he closed the door quickly and picked the clothes off the floor, placing them on the couch in a pile just in case anyone else stopped by. He took a deep breath as he walked back into his bedroom and got back into bed with Blair. "Who was it?" Blair asked still asleep. "Just Nate seeing if I wanted to go to breakfast," Dan answered. Blair perked up a little bit at this comment and rolled over towards Dan: "Did he know it was me who was here?" she asked. "No," Dan answered as he kissed her teasingly. "Then how about some breakfast?" Blair asked him as she kissed his chest and climbed on top of him.


End file.
